Left Behind: The Kids
Left Behind: The Kids is a series written by Jerry B. Jenkins And Tim LaHaye. It is about teenagers during the Rapture, with background plots from the adult series. However, the main characters are different. Taken from the back cover of the first book: "In one shocking moment millions around the globe disappear. Those left behind face an uncertain future—especially four kids who now find themselves alone. As the kids search for help and for answers, they are told the truth behind the disappearances. But are they ready to believe it?" List of books #The Vanishings #Second Chance #Through the Flames #Facing the Future #Nicolae High #The Underground #Busted! #Death Strike #The Search #On the run #Into the Storm #Earthquake! #The Showdown #Judgment Day #Battling the Commander #Fire from Heaven #Terror in the Stadium #Darkening Skies #Attack of Apollyon #A Dangerous Plan #Secrets of New Babylon #Escape from New Babylon #Horsemen of Terror #Uplink from the Underground #Death at the Gala #The Beast Arises #Wildfire! #The Mark of the Beast #Breakout! #Murder in the Holy Place #Escape to Masada #War of the Dragon #Attack on Petra #Bounty Hunters #The Rise of False Messiahs #Ominous Choices #Heat Wave #The Perils of Love #The Road to War #Triumphant Return There are also 12 volumes containing a number of theses books in each to be more similar to the original series: Book #1: Taken contains the first four books in the Left Behind: The Kids series and features background plots from Left Behind in the adult series. Book #2: Pursued covers books 5-8 with background plots from Tribulation Force. Book #3: Hidden covers books 9-12 with background plots from Nicolae. Book #4: Rescued covers books 13-16 with background plots from Soul Harvest. Book #5: Stung covers books 17-19 with background plots from Apollyon. Book #6: Frantic (Left Behind: The Kids) covers books 20-22 with background plots from Assassins. Book #7: Shaken covers books 23-25 with background plots from Assassins and The Indwelling. Book #8: Unmasked covers books 26-28 with background plots from The Indwelling and The Mark. Book #9: Deceived covers books 29-31 with background plots from Desecration. Book #10: Protected covers books 32-34 with background plots from The Remnant. Book #11: Hunted covers books 35-37 with background plots from Armageddon. Book #12: Arrived covers books 38-40 with background plots from Glorious Appearing. The Young Trib Force makes their final attempts to reach those not saved before meeting Christ face-to-face. Also, LaHaye and Jenkins with Chris Fabry in 2000 wrote A kids guide to understanding the end times, which helps readers of the series help understand the end times events, similar to Are we living in the end times? by the original authors. It is unknown if the author will write prequels and sequels like the adult series. Characters Original members of the Young Trib Force *'Judd Thompson Jr.' - On the night of the disappearances, Judd stole his dad's credit card and ran away, telling his parents that he was going to the library to study. He instead went to O'Hare airport and boarded a flight to England. When some of the people on board the plane disappear, leaving only their clothes, Judd realizes that Jesus has come back and he has been left behind. When he returns home and discovers that his entire family had disappeared in the Rapture he becomes a believer in Christ. He goes to his old church, where he meets Bruce Barnes, Vicki Byrne, Lionel Washington and Ryan Daley. He falls in love with Vicki early on but does not disclose his love for her until later. In book 38 they are married in the desert fortress of Petra. *'Vicki Byrne Thompson' - When her whole family disappears in the Rapture, she calls the Global Weekly office and tries to find the number for Clarice, a girl at her school, but later finds out that her brother Lionel is all that is left. She invites Lionel to come with her to her family's church. Before the Rapture she was a rebel; she took drugs, smoked and drank alcohol. She changed and became a believer in Christ. She was sneaking back into her home from a night out when the Rapture happened. Like Judd, she possesses deep feelings for him but does not let him know until much later. *'Lionel Washington' - His whole family disappeared in the Rapture except for his Uncle André, who died in a fire in his apartment, but is really murdered by LeRoy Banks. Lionel is the only African-American main character in the series. Lionel becomes a believer in Christ. His mother Lucinda Washington worked for the Global Weekly magazine, which is where Buck Williams worked. He later loses an arm in a rock slide, leaving him crippled only physically. *'Ryan Daley' - His mother and father died in the Rapture; one died in an explosion and the other in a plane crash. He is now a believer in Christ. He was best friends with Rayford "Raymie" Steele Jr. who was Rayford Steele's son. He found a dog in a smokey building in book 6, and named it Phoenix. In book 13, Ryan dies of an injury caused by the Wrath of the Lamb earthquake. Other members *'Shelly'- Old friend of Vicki before the Rapture. She was babysitting during the Rapture and the two children vanished as she was holding them. This made Shelly scared, and she was reclusive for a long time, until Vicki helped her become a believer after she tried to kill herself by overdosing on sleeping pills. Shelly is now a believer in Christ. Shelly has helped the young trib force publish the Underground, fight the Global Community, and has helped lead multiple people to Jesus. She later falls deeply in love with Conrad. *'Mark Eisman'- John's cousin who went to Nicolae High. After graduation he joined the militia, but after World War III, Mark permanently joins the Young Trib Force. He is later executed in the next to last book for refusing the mark of the beast. He falls in love with Vicki, but she does not fall in love with him, so he takes his jealousy out on her. *'John Preston'- Mark's cousin, who went to Nicolae High. After graduation, he attended engineering college until he was forced by the GC to work for them. He works on the GC ship Peacekeeper 1 until the meteor that brings a judgment strikes and kills everyone on board the ship. John had a spot on the submarine to escape, but gave his place to his friend Carl Menninger to save him, so that Carl Meninger will get to know the God. *'Conrad Graham'- Taylor Graham's younger brother. He was a Global Community Morale Monitor, until he met Lionel, who convinced him that Jesus was God, and he became a believer in Christ and member of the Young Trib Force. He also falls in love with Shelly and despite a huge disagreement between them, they remain together to the end of the series. *'Janie McCanyon'- Before the Rapture she was a delinquent and was placed in a juvenile detention center where she met Vicki. Janie was adopted by Bruce Barnes, but after she was caught multiple times with drugs, and smoking, she was sent to actual prison. She remained there for a while until she broke out and found the Young Trib Force. When the locusts came she was bitten by one along with Melinda Bentley. She does finally become a Christian after she got stung. One time she even tried to burn down the house to kill everyone because the pain was too much for her to take. *'Melinda Bently'- Former Global Community Supporter and Morale Monitor. She was taken in by the Young Trib Force when her partner Felicia died after drinking poisoned water caused by Wormwood. She was stung by the locusts and was unsure of becoming a believer, but finally did make the decision to follow Christ. *'Carl Menninger'- Worked for the Global Community. He was on the Peacekeeper 1 with John Preston, and was saved by John when he gave Carl his place on the escape submarine. Carl set out to find John's cousin Mark, who helped him become a believer seconds before the locusts attacked him. Vicki taught him all he needed to know about the bible, then he went back to the GC to work on the inside and help the Young Trib Force. *'Natalie Bishop'- A Global Community Morale Monitor and believer in Christ. She helped Charlie escape from GC clutches, as well as several others. She was executed by guillotine (loyalty enforcement faciliator) for refusing to take the Mark of the Beast. *'Sam Goldberg'- Friend of Judd and Lionel in Petra and a believer in Christ. Sam's father works for the Global Community, and attempts to use Sam as bait to catch Lionel and Judd several times before Sam leaves Petra with them. Sam also falls in love with a much older girl in Petra named Naomi, but she does not feel the same way for him. *'Charlie'- A young boy who did not know what happened when the Rapture occurred. For some strange and unexplainable reason he remained unharmed by the locusts even though he was not a believer (presumably as the result of a mental or developmental delay in intelligence). He later becomes a believer in Christ. He is good friends with Phoenix. * Darrion Stahley- Became a Christian after talking with Ryan Daley while they were being held hostage by mysterious men who wanted a ransom from Darrion's father. Her father is killed by the captors, and Darrion and her mother are taken in by the Young Trib Force. The Young Trib Force used her family's cabin in Wisconsin as a hideout from the GC before it was burned down. *'Tanya Spivey' - Daughter of Mountain Militia leader, Cyrus Spivey. She has a brother, Ty. *'Chaya Stein'- Mr. Stein's daughter, who is the first in their family to become a believer, because of this her parents "disown" her, and tell everyone she died. She leads her mother to Jesus right before she dies, and helped Vicki escape her parents house when they take her in as a foster child. Chaya is killed in the Wrath of the Lamb Earthquake while trying to convince her father that Jesus is God. She was also the second girl member of the Young Trib Force, much to Vicki's delight. Adult Tribulation Force and Co-op members *Rayford Steele - Former pilot for the Global Community, and a believer. *Cameron "Buck" Williams- Former writer for Global Weekly, and a believer. *Chloe Steele - Rayford's daughter, Buck's wife and a believer. Head of Commodity Co-Op, which sends food and other provisions to believers around the world. *Bruce Barnes – Pastor, and a believer. He helps the kids come to know Christ. *Tsion Ben-Judah – A Messianic Jew and rabbinical scholar. He is the main target for Carpathia. *Mac McCullum - Pilot for Global Community. Flies plane for Co-Op. *Chaim Rosenzweig – a.k.a. Micah, a prophet of God. He is a famous Israeli scientist. He is also the one who stood up to Carpathia. In Assassains He murders Carpathia by stabbing him through the head. *Hattie Durham - Was once the girlfriend of Carpathia. She stood up to Leon and Carpathia. She is killed by Leon Fortunato when he calls down a ball of fire that vaporizes her. *'Ken Ritz'- Pilot and friend to Buck Williams. Nicknamed "Dr. Airplane" by Chloe Williams after Buck Williams and Ritz rescued her from a hospital after the earthquake. *'Kenny Bruce Williams'- Buck and Chloe's baby that was born right after Ken Ritz was killed. *'Westin Jakes'- Signed up for the Co-op after Judd and Lionel's arrival at South Carolina. Former pilot for the singer Z-Van. *'Lionel Whalum'- Flies Judd and Lionel Jr. to South Carolina. Takes over Chloe's co-op after her death. Other Believers *'Jim Dekker'- GC satellite operator helping the kids. *Chang Wong- A Chinese teenager working in New Babylon. He was forcibly given the Mark of the Beast, which was later removed by God. *'Josey and Tom Fogarty'- A police officer and his wife who helped the kids capture burglars after the Rapture; their children were raptured. *'Cheryl Tiffane'- A pregnant young woman from Iowa. She is giving her child to Josey and Tom. *'Colin and Becky Dial'- A Wisconsin couple with an underground hideout. Colin disguised himself as a Supreme Commander of the GC to break the believers out of jail. *'Bo and Ginny Shariton, Maggie Carlson, and Manny Aguilara'- Escapees from GC jail. *'Mr. Mitchell Stein'- A Jewish friend of Young Trib Force and one of the 144,000 witnesses. *'Naomi Tiberius'- Works with computers in Petra. *'Gustav Zuckermandel Jr. (Zeke Jr.)'- Disguise specialist for the Tribulation Force. *'Marshall Jameson'- Leader of the Avery, Wisconsin, believers. *'Lenore '- A woman the young trib force takes in. She becomes a believer right as the fifth judgment, locusts that will sting any non-believer, are unleashed. When Vicki, Shelly and Conrad leave, she takes care of everyone at the schoolhouse. *'Tolan'- Lenore's baby, who she brings with her to find food after her husband is killed during the judgment that took away the sun. *'Nada'- A believer Judd and Lionel meet in Israel who falls in love with Judd and forces him to fall in love with her. However, she later realize that they were not meant to be and tries to make amends. She is killed in a jail on the day of the first attack of the horsemen. *'Pavel Rudja'- Judd's friend from New Babylon. They meet on Tsion Ben-Judah's web site, and he helps Judd and Lionel while they are in Israel. He dies from the condition that put him in a wheelchair while Judd, Lionel, Sam, and Nada visit him in New Babylon. *'Roger Cornwell'- Helps the kids out at the diner, but is put in jail when the kids accidentally told an undercover GC officer about him. *'Ty Spivey'- son of Mountain Militia leader Cyrus Spivey and brother to Young Trib Force member Tanya Spivey Global Community and Unbelievers *Nicolae Carpathia- Antichrist (also known as the Beast), Romanian, and head of Global Community. He brainwashes non-believers. Buck Williams was almost brainwashed but he felt evil in the room, excused himself, repents and accepts Jesus as his personal Lord and Saviour, and found out Nicolae was the Antichrist. After he is killed and comes back to life through satanic possession he claims he is God. He is thrown into the Lake of Fire at the end of the series. *Leon Fortunato- The False Prophet, assistant to Carpathia, Supreme Commander of the Global Community, and the Reverend Father of Carpathianism. Claimed that Carpathia raised him from the dead in book 13. He is thrown into the Lake of Fire with Carpathia. *'Marjorie Amhearst'- A loyal Global Community Peacekeeper. *'Dr. Neal Damosa'- Has the power of brainwashing, and is head of Global Community schools. *'Z-Van'- Lead singer for the popular group The Four Horseman. Judd saves him from death. He is one of Carpathia's false messiahs. *Viv Ivins- Thought to be Carpathia’s closest living relative, but is actually not related to him. *Suhail Akbar- Head of GC Security and Intelligence. He is killed by order of Carpathia shortly before Jesus' return. *Peter Mathews- He is Head of Enigma Babylon One World Faith, a collection of most of the religions in the world except Christianity and Judaism. He is killed by order of Carpathia. *'Commander Fulcire'- A loyal Global Community commander who causes great death and pain to non-believers. Is feared by many. *'Taylor Graham'- Brother of Conrad. He was against the GC, but he killed himself and his girlfriend Hasina along with a number of GC Peacekeepers. *'Cyrus Spivey'- Mountain Militia leader. He had taught the Mountain Militia that only good works could get you into heaven. He was caught by the Global Community and was executed.